vaktovianempirefandomcom-20200215-history
DawnOfWarFan22
DawnOfWarFan22 is a recent member of VAC. Placed in Roblox during June 22nd, 2010, he has been in numerous clans and while not quite the fighter, he places himself on being quite the fan of clan lore, along with writing stories. Roblox History Originally starting in June 22nd, Dawn began much of his exploration about clans, games, the 'culture' that had formed- he was applicable as some sort of explorer, maybe not one of any importance, but surely had his intrigue about the website, casually skipping from one game to the next. He got caught up in roleplay, though this has always drone on with him for a long stretch of time. Eventually, his discovered the clan 'Mobile Bloxxers' being in that clan for a period of two years, the majority of his time on Roblox. He was promoted to Lieutenant after the war with D.E.S.E.R.T and thus continued onward with his job, forming friends and such. Eventually, he was promoted to Major and kept that position for the remainder of his time in that group. But, eventually, the Vaktovian and Mobile Bloxxer war occured, now while at the time he had some form of hatred for Vaktovia, he never actually applied himself as a enemy, mainly due to the fact he appreciated the disciplince of Vaktovian troops and considered some of them to be much more mature and well-structured rather than his own men. He only fought with them in two skirmishes, but never bickered with his enemies, only did he fire his weapons and follow orders. Some months later, after the Mobile Bloxxers were hacked and 2,000 soldiers were exiled and lost, the group had reset and while he rejoined and got his rank back, he eventually quit and joined WIJ. His time in WIJ, just a mere week, but he was given temporary command over a squad during then...He joined much more lesser clans and eventually grew bored, finding the Roblox community immature and left. He recently rejoined during December, applying and being accepted into the Vaktovian Ascension Core, commonly writing stories about Vaktovia on Clans and Guilds, along with serving the Empire, as expected. Robloxian Lore "I apply myself as a soldier, not a warrior, a soldier- I get paid to do this sort of crap, not my friend, not my brother, not my sister- ME. I don't care about what I shoot or who I kill, as long as I am paid, I'm fine." -Mobile Bloxxer's capital city siege, estimated five minutes before the first Vaktovian wave. Born on a city world on some outer, indepdent colonies, Dawn had grew up in a life of urban density and crime, his education secondary as he noticed early on he had to survive, and survival was the primary objective since birth. His parents were the common sorts for that world, the working class, the factory workers and those who applied themselves as expendable, Dawn considered it a shame to live in such a family, and thus at the age of eighteen, he had left the world. When he reached a colony more deeper in Robloxian space, there was a Mobile Bloxxer recruiter in which Dawn had noticed talking of military life, exploring the galaxy and fighting off horrors...It was a intriguing job to say the least, or at least by the details he spoke of, and with a lacking education to go anywhere else, Dawn had enlisted into the Mobile Bloxxers, being sent off to one of their many military worlds and being taught in the ways of soldiering. He went through a multitude of battles, was promoted twice and thus had many years of service under his belt, but the siege of the capital came evetuanlly, changing much of his perspective on the Bloxxers. His regiment had been ordered to be on the front lines, furthest from the civilians and striking out as the first defensive perimeter during the Vaktovian assault. It was a trench fight, in all honesty, they had to fight waves and waves of Vaktovian Army soldiers, from tanks to massive walkers to mere little infantry. It was a fight that striked out many casualties and ended in the failure of mantaining the first line of defense. While the majority of the regiment's command staff had survived- including Dawn -the rest of the regiment had been decimated in a matter of hours. It was not until the funeral came, he relized his orders to hold position had slaughtered his men, in which he left in shame. After being a gun-for-hire and boarding vessels, fighting on the ground and even piloting one aircraft, he left the fighter life and remained in a peaceful cabin near a village off on some independant world, he seemed like he would have lived there his whole life, if it was not for the Vaktovians. Being one of the initial fighters, he was captured as the resistance on the world made their final stand, and was injected with Vaccines, transforming his body and mind, his memories and emotions still intact, but having little reason to look upon them now. VAC Status Currently Dawn is a Stage 1 VAC, nothing more. Category:People